


PolHun (1956)

by Csernyika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csernyika/pseuds/Csernyika
Summary: Lengyelország és Magyarország kapcsolata az elnyomó Szovjet Unió idejében. Nem túl realisztikus, de igyekeztem. :)(Nem, nincs semmi bajom az oroszokkal vagy más szlávokkal, sőt inkább bírom őket mint utálom. ^^)





	PolHun (1956)

Idő: 1956 október 23 után kicsivel)  
Véres minden. Egy fiatal nő a Dunaparton sír. Egy férfi közelebb megy hozzá.  
L: Magyarország! Magyarország!!!  
M: Lengyelország?  
L: Mi történt? Ki tette ezt veled?  
M: A Szovjet Unió...  
L: Megölöm őket!!!  
M: Nyugodj meg, ezzel nem érsz el semmit.  
L: Aggódom érted.  
M:Köszönöm, de tudom, hogy te is eléggé rossz helyzetben vagy...  
L: Megoldjuk, együtt.  
M: Nem sikerülhet...  
L: Ó ugyan, te vagy a legerősebb lány, akit valaha ismertem!  
M: Köszönöm, nagyon kedves vagy.  
L: Csak veled...  
M: De miért?  
L: Mert szeretlek Erzsébet.  
M: Én is téged.  
Ekkor a vértengerben, a sötétség közepette egy csók csattant el a két ország között.  
O: Jelizaveta!-kiálltott valaki a csendbe.  
L: (magából kikelve, üvöltve) A kurva életbe! Takarodj el, hülye ruszki!!!  
O: (Lengyelországot nem veszi figyelembe) Égen földön kerestelek, Vengrija.  
M: (Lengyelországhoz) Jobb ha ebből kimaradsz. (Oroszországhoz) Mit szeretnél?  
O: Futólépésben indulj meg a ház felé. Ha 5 percen belül nem vagy ott, akkor (Lengyelországra mutat) a barátod egy kicsit véresebb lesz, mint most.  
M: (a fogai között) hülye fasz (hangosan) Nem akarok több vért. (Elindul)  
L: Magyarország, Magyarország várj. Nem mész sehova, elviselem a fájdalmat.  
M: Ne akarjatok felettem rendelkezni! Minden szláv ilyen barom?!? A béke érdekében most hazamegyek... (halkan) Bocsánat Lengyelország!  
O: Helyes.  
L: Magyarország...


End file.
